Loss of Innocence
by snheetah
Summary: She couldn't believe it. Out of all the lionesses, why did she have to be the one to suffer? *Pre-Scar's Return*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Lion King**

**So guys, its been a while since I wrote a Lion King fanfiction, but I'm glad to say that I AM BACK! This fanfic is based off the story "Scar's Return" but it's mostly going to cover the events that led up to the ones in "Scar's Return" and also the origin of my OC, Zuri. So I hope that you guys enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed "Scar's Return" :)**

* * *

She could not sleep. Ever since Scar had given his eulogy on the death of her mate and son, Sarabi had nightmares about them. Her head shop up from the ground and her vision gradually cleared. She thought she saw Mufasa and Simba right before her eyes before they materialized into the forms of the sleeping lionesses that were with her in the den. This was not the same den that she had shared with her mate and Simba. Sarabi had transferred herself and some of the other lionesses into another cave. She looked around when she saw Sarafina, sleeping soundly with her daughter Nala, and two cream colored lionesses named Nalia and Kya.

Even though she found herself in the cave, her heart continued to palpitate against her chest. She stood up on four paws and walked out of the cave for fresh air. As she stood at the open mouth of the cave, she breathed in the cool night air as if filled her lungs and managed to relax her a little bit. Slowly raising her head, she looked at the navy blue sky. There was not a star in the sky. Could this mean something? There were always stars when Mufasa was around but now, there was nothing.

"Sarabi?" a female voice reached her ears as the former queen turned around and saw a cream colored lioness approaching her. It was none other than Nalia, one of her loyal followers during Mufasa's rule and a good friend of hers after Sarafina. Sarabi could not help but smile back at her. Even at the toughest of times, Nalia would have a small smile on her face.

"Good evening Nalia," Sarabi greeted her with a nod while Nalia gave her a bow. "Come now," she said, "there is no need to bow to an old lioness like me."

Nalia raised an eyebrow, "young, old, queen or not, you will always be a queen to me," she smiled.

"Oh you," Sarabi chuckled as Nalia sat down next to her. The two lionesses remained silent before Nalia spoke.

"I sympathize with you Sarabi," she said, "I may have no experience with a mate nor have I ever had a cub, but I can understand the pain that you are going through."

Sarabi couldn't look at her. Tears made their way into her eyes and they threatened to escape. She put a paw over her face and tried not to sob, but the thought of her mate and son being trampled over a herd of wildebeests stabbed through her heart. Nalia placed her paw over Sarabi's back as she heaved in heavy sobs.

"Sarabi, Sarabi," Nalia whispered, "Mufasa nor Simba wanted you to suffer like this."

Sarabi's crying subsided as she wiped the paw over her tears and looked at Nalia. "When my mother passed away, she told me one thing: 'I want you to find a mate, have cubs, take care of them, and enjoy every single minute of your life. I don't want to mourn for my passing because I will be in a better place.' That's what she told me, and I more than sure that Mufasa and Simba do not want you to mourn like this."

Sarabi gave her a weak smile. "Oh how can I Nalia? Mufasa and Simba meant the world to me. I-I just can't live without them."

"And we can't live without you Sarabi," Nalia tenderly stated. "Scar does not seem like the type of ruler Mufasa was, even though he has not started to rule yet."

"Yes," Sarabi nodded, "only time would tell."

"That's right," Nalia said, "whatever happens, we have to be strong. We cannot let Scar nor those hyenas walk over us like we are a bunch of termites."

"You sound really sure of yourself," Sarabi told her.

"Come on Sarabi," Nalia urged her with a gentle push with her snout, "Mufasa would have wanted us to be stronger, the way we were when he was still alive. Okay, so his death was a shock to us-"

"'Okay?'" Sarabi echoed the word as she looked up at Nalia with a reproachful look. "My mate, the king is dead and all you can say is 'okay?'"

Nalia got up from the ground. She could sense that she had upset Sarabi and that was something that she did not want to do, even in the condition that she was in. "I-I-I'm sorry Sarabi," she said as she took a couple of steps back, "maybe we'll talk about it tomorrow." On that note, she turned around and disappeared into the cave.

Sarabi's ears dropped when she saw her friend disappear. She hadn't mean to snap like that but she felt like she could never get over the fact that her mate and son were dead. She didn't know if she was going to be strong enough to live through this.

She just didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

The next morning, the lionesses of the pride were woken up by the high-pitched chortle from the hyenas. Sarabi, who had not been sleeping well all night, slowly raised her head from the ground and tried to get up on her paws.

"Get up, get up, get up!" a hyena's yell echoed throughout the walls of the cave. Sarafina, Nala, Kya, and Nalia stretched and let out a soft yawn. "King Scar expects every single lioness to be out of their caves and at his attention." The hyena turned around and walked out of the cave.

"King Scar this, King Scar that, he's not even a proper king," Sarafina mumbled so the others wouldn't hear her. However Sarabi heard her words and she couldn't agree more with her friend. Ever since she had met Scar, she had sensed Scar distancing himself away from them. She had gently tried to welcome Scar into their pride but he had just ignored her words and had gone onto his own. Now that Mufasa was gone and Scar was king, Sarabi could not shake off the thought that Scar must have done something to cause his brother's and nephew's death.

The five lionesses left their cave and joined the other lionesses. Suddenly, Scar walked out of his cave and stood on top of a rock. He scanned the crowd of lionesses and gave them a malicious grin. Sarabi noticed that ever since Mufasa and Simba had been killed by the wildebeests, Scar showed no sense of sympathy for them, making her even more suspicious.

"It's a gorgeous day," Scar suddenly broke the silence as he waved his paw to the sky, which was nothing but gray and cloudy. "I find this the perfect time for all of you ladies to go out and hunt."

Some of the younger lionesses groaned at his order. "But we hunted all day yesterday and we didn't find anything," Nalia spoke to him. Scar turned his green eyes towards her and gave her a small glare. Nalia continued to speak up for the others, "no antelope, no zebra, nothing."

"Hmm," Scar suddenly spoke as he placed a paw over his chin, "do I hear disobedience towards the king?" He leaped off from the rock that he sitting on and strutted towards Nalia, "what a shame. I never expected such an action from you, Nalia."

Nalia took a step back, fearing that he might hit her, but Scar only turned his back on her and looked at Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed that were in front of a group of hyenas. "Take her to the cave," he ordered them and then he turned his head to look at Nalia, "you will have no food for today."

"You never let us have any food anyway," Nalia spoke.

Scar clenched his teeth and dug his nails into the ground. He whipped around and jumped towards her. Before Scar could attack, Nala jumped in front of Nalia and got into a fighting stance.

"Nala, no," Sarafina gasped when Nala jumped in front of Scar but the king did nothing but look at the young lioness in surprise.

Scar took a step back in surprise but then regained his composure. He placed his front paw on the ground and gave the young lioness a small smile. "How loyal of you to defend your friends," he told her with another sly smile, "but you won't protect her for long." He place a paw on the side of her body and gently pushed her out of the way.

Nala would have clamped her jaw on his paw if her mother hadn't walked up to take her away from Scar.

Scar turned his head and looked at Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed and motioned for them to come to him. The three hyenas were followed by another group as they walked over to Scar. "Take her away to the cave," he ordered them and walked away.

The hyenas circled around Nalia and took her away to a cave. The cave's walls touched against Nalia's body as the group of hyenas pushed a large rock towards the opening of the cave and left her there in the darkness. Scar watched with a satisfied smirk, "would any other lionesses like to join her?" he asked. When no one made a noise, Scar continued, "good. Now, I expect some food in front of my paws before the afternoon. If none of you are successful, there will be punishment."

His speech was followed by a loud chortle from the hyenas. "Yeah bring us food," the hyena, Banzai yelled as he began to chase a lioness out into the hunting grounds.

"Move it!" Shenzi yelled at the others.

As she was running, Sarabi halted and looked back at the cave where Nalia was held. She could not believe how immature Nalia had been for talking back to Scar in that manner. Nalia should have known that Scar did not liked to be talked back to but Sarabi wished she had stopped Scar before he had the chance to punish her. "Go on!" she was broken out from her trance when Banzai yelled at her, "the herds are not going to hunt themselves queenie!"

Banzai gave her a hard push with his snout. Sarabi only staggered to her feet and gave Banzai a scowl. However, she did not want to engage into a fight with the hyena. She broke out into a sprint and ran with the others. The lionesses grouped together into the hunting grounds and waited for Sarabi to give them instructions on where to hunt.

Sarabi looked around the Pride Lands and let out a disappointed sigh. The grounds were always filled with gazelle's at this time of day but there was none to be seen. The once green grass was dead and yellow and crunched beneath their paws as the lionesses walked. "I am sorry to say this but I don't see any prey prancing about," she said.

"Then what are we supposed to bring back to King Scar?" one of the lionesses asked her.

"We have to keep looking," Sarabi told her, "there has to be something out there and hopefully it's enough to satisfy him for the day." Her ears perked up when she heard a rustling sound within the dead grass. Sarabi crouched to the ground and noticed from the yellow grass blades a zebra eating the dead grass.

Sarabi smiled when the prey was found. "Alright," she whispered to the others, "this is our only chance to get it. Sarafina, Nala, and Kya," she said to the three lionesses, "I want you to go to the left side of the zebra as quietly as possible." The three lionesses obeyed her and as silently as possible, stalked over to the zebra.

After Sarabi had finished instructing them, the lionesses awaited for Sarabi's signal. Once the zebra lowered it's head to pluck out some more grass Sarabi roared, "NOW!"

Every single lioness, from the north, south, east, and west of the zebra unleashed themselves upon it. The zebra kicked and yelled as it tried to escape from the lionesses grips. Kya ran up from behind the zebra only to be hoofed in the stomach, while Sarafina was thrown off the zebra's back. The zebra kicked away the other lionesses that had grabbed its hooves. Once it was free, it took off into the distance.

However, Nala picked up speed and ran as quickly as she could towards the prey. She crouched to the ground and leaped towards the zebra where she wrapped her arms around it's neck and sunk her teeth into it's neck. Nala used all her weight and pulled the zebra to the ground. The zebra gave one last fight and then it's whole body went limp. Nala pulled her jaws away from the prey and looked at it. This was one meal that she was not going to be able to enjoy, due to Scar's and the hyena's constant hunger.

Sarabi and the others ran over to her. "Wonderful job Nala," Sarabi congratulated her, "let's get this back to Pride Rock."

* * *

Scar lounged onto a rock as he used a bone to clean his teeth. Mufasa's majordomo, Zazu, was captured and put inside a bone-like prison where he sung various kinds of songs to Scar all day and night. This time, the song was melancholic much to Scar's annoyance. "Enough Zazu," Scar held his paw in the air and got up from the rock. "Those songs are putting me in a depressing mood. Sing something with a little bounce in it."

Before Zazu could even sing, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed walked into Scar's cave. "Hey boss," Banzai called as Scar turned his attention onto him, "the lionesses are back with some food."

"How much kill did they bring back?" Scar asked them.

"Only one," Banzai answered him.

"What?!" Scar roared at him, as if it was Banzai's fault, "what do you mean they bought only one?"

"Well, they killed only one zebra..." Banzai explained but Scar dismissed his words and walked out of the cave and towards the lionesses.

Sarabi and the others turned their heads when they saw Scar marching over to them. "What is this?" he hissed at them as he pushed the zebra with his paw. "I did not expect one kill to be bought to me, I expected more than that!" he snapped as he turned his eyes over to Sarabi.

Sarabi kept chin up and looked at Scar right in the eyes. "My king," she said the word as if it was poison, "this is was the only prey that we found."

"It's not good enough," Scar insisted, "I thought that you were able to lead a successful hunt Sarabi but I can see that you are turning out to be nothing but a useless lioness."

The other lionesses when he spoke to their queen that way. However, Sarabi showed no emotion at his words. "This was all we found," she repeated herself, fighting the urge to turn around and walked away from him.

Scar scrunched his eyes and got closer to Sarabi's face. "I expect you to bring another kill," he said in a dangerous voice, "if you don't, you can say goodbye to your little friend over there," he said as he pointed to the cave where Nalia was held.

Sarabi looked from the cave and then at Scar. "As you wish," she said and motioned for the other lionesses to follow her.

Scar watched as the lionesses went to hunt again for the second time. He lowered his head to the ground and ripped the zebra apart as he enjoyed every single piece of the meat. Some of the hyenas watched hungrily as Scar licked the bones and chewed whatever piece of meat there was. Once Scar was satisfied with his food, there was nothing but a pile of bones and every single hyena unleashed themselves upon them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

Nala angrily stomped her feet onto the dead grass as she followed the rest of the lionesses. "What does he expect us to find during this horrible drought?" she mumbled under her breath.

Sarafina's ears lifted when she heard her daughter's angry voice. She turned around and gave her daughter a comforting nuzzle. "Don't worry dear," Sarafina gently told her, "things will get better."

However, Nala felt that things were not going to get better anytime soon. Ever since she was a cub and heard that her best friend was dead, she cried day and night for him. She wanted to deny the fact that he was gone but how could she when he was never around? Now was not the time to mourn. Nala had constantly reminded herself that Simba wouldn't have wanted her to be upset. He would have wanted her to be happy and live her life and that's what Nala was trying to do, but under these conditions it was hard to be happy.

"Smile for me," Sarafina's soft voice made it to her ears.

Nala couldn't argue with that. Her mother was the only thing that she had left and she wanted to cherish every single moment that she had with her, even though these moments were not the best. Nala raised her eyes to her mother and gave her a small smile. Sarafina smiled back to her and gave her a lick on the cheek.

Sarabi suddenly halted in her steps when she spotted not one, not two, but three antelopes grazing on whatever grass there was left. Sarabi's breath quickened at the sight but she gathered herself before the antelopes noticed. "What's the plan this time?" she heard Kya ask her.

"The same plan as last time," Sarabi answered her, "however Kya, try not to hoofed."

Kya chuckled and shook her head, "yes that was a little painful."

So the hunting proceeded the same way as it did before. A group of lionesses slithered to the west side of the antelopes while the others gathered to the east, west, and south. This strategy worked better when hunting only one prey but having three preys made it a little harder because one could be stronger than the rest and might run away from them.

"Whatever you do," Sarabi told her group in a soft voice, "don't let them get away." She turned her eyes and looked at the antelopes. Once their heads were dipped to the ground, Sarabi gave the signal and the lionesses ran towards the three antelopes. Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala, and Kya attached themselves to the biggest antelope.

Once they were on top of it, the antelope wildly thrashed around causing a panic to the other two until the other lionesses attacked them as well. "Hold on to it!" Sarabi ordered as she dug her claws into the antelope's flesh, "try to get it's neck!"

Nala moved around the antelope's body and dug her claws into it's neck as she pulled it down to the ground. She leaped out of the way when the antelope thrust it's pointed horns toward her, missing her by an inch. Sarafina wasted no time and plunged her teeth into neck, while using all the weight that she had and holding it onto the ground.

Nala sprinted over to the other antelopes and helped the others. She successfully jumped onto the antelope's back and sunk her teeth into it's neck. The last antelope struggled against the other lionesses but Kya ran over to it and bit onto its leg. She shook her and that caused the antelope to lose its footing and fall to the ground. A lioness got on top of the antelope and took away its life from a bite to its neck.

Sarabi let out a breath of relief when they finally achieved at catching the kill. "We did it ladies," she said as she stood on her feet, "now let's go back to Pride Rock." _Hopefully, he would be happy this time _she bitterly thought as the lionesses began to drag the antelope corpses towards their home.

Once they got to Pride Rock, they were welcomed by a pack of hyenas as they licked their lips at the three dead antelopes. "If you would be so kind, can you please have your king come so he could look at the kill that we did," Sarabi asked the hyenas as nicely as she could. In reality, she wanted to do nothing but have these hyenas disappear and never come back but how could she do that. There were more hyenas than there were lionesses and if any of the lionesses ever thought of attacking, Scar would just punish them.

A hyena suddenly appeared with Scar as he made his way towards the group of lionesses. He inspected the food and gave a satisfied smile. "Looks like your hunt was not a total loss," he said. "However, I already had my share of the food for today." He turned his head and looked at the hyenas, "enjoy my friends." On that note, the hyenas unleashed themselves upon the antelope carcass and ate as much as they could.

The lionesses stared in horror. The hyenas were not going to leave anything for them. Sarabi lifted her eyes from the hyenas and looked right at Scar. He looked satisfied with what the hyenas feasting upon their meals and seeing the misery that the lionesses were going through. Nala scowled at the sight before her but once she lifted her eyes, she noticed that Scar was looking at her. She turned her head to the side and avoided his piercing gaze.

Sarabi walked around the hyena feast and looked at Scar. "We bought what you asked for," she spoke, "can you please release Nalia from the cave?"

Scar gave her a smirk. "She is not going anywhere Sarabi," Scar assured her as if Sarabi was frightened that Nalia was going to run away, "I will hold her in there when _I _believe her punishment is over!"

That's when Sarabi couldn't hold it in any longer. "She was just speaking up for what was right," she snapped.

"She talked back to me!" Scar roared, catching the lionesses and the hyenas attention, "the one thing that I will not allow in my pride is disobedience!"

"She was not being disobedient!" Sarabi insisted, "she was telling you the truth! Why don't you try going out into the Pride Lands and see for yourself if there is any prey lurking about."

Scar clenched his teeth and glared at the former queen. "Watch your tongue Sarabi," he ordered.

There was no use in fighting with Scar. The more you argued with him, the more stubborn he became. "As you wish," Sarabi finally said as she walked away from Scar and the group of lionesses.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Scar roared, "I am not through with you yet!"

His words fell upon deaf ears as Sarabi ignored Scar's words and walked away from him. She was not going to let her mate's brother belittle her as if she was some piece of dirt. She might not have the title of being queen anymore but as long as she was part of the pride, these lionesses belonged to her as well as the Pride Lands. This was her home and she was not going to let Scar take it away from her.

After Scar angrily left, Sarabi gathered Sarafina, Nala, and Kya. "Tonight, we are going to break Nalia free," she whispered to them as the three lionesses stared at her in surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

Sarafina raised an eyebrow at Sarabi's proposition. "I'm sorry Sarabi," she slowly shook her head, "are you really sure about this? If Scar finds out-"

Sarabi took a deep breath and as her chest got bigger, Sarafina halted her words. She could easily see in the queen's eyes that each day she was growing irritated with Scar's attitude towards the lionesses and his use of treatment. "This was my idea Sarafina," Sarabi said as she looked at her friend straight in the eye, "and if Scar dares to lay a paw on any of you, he will have to go through me. If he wants to punish a lioness, then it has to be me. I am only asking for your assistance to help me move that rock where that poor lioness is trapped in."

Nala, Kya, and Sarafina looked at one another. Nalia was their friend too and they couldn't just let her starve in that dense dark cave. "When are you planning on getting her out?" Nala spoke after the brief silence.

Sarabi nodded her head at the young teen lioness. "Tonight, after Scar and the hyenas are in deep sleep."

* * *

As the hours passed, the lionesses were sent to hunt for food again. Sarabi sighed as she bowed her head to the ground in disbelief. How could Scar not understand that the more they hunted the less food they were going to have. Her ears perked up when she heard a lioness let out a pitiful groan. Turning her head to the left, she noticed a lioness, a little older than Nalia, who was barely standing on her paws.

Sarabi immediately ran over to the lioness and put her head under her chin to support her body weight. However the lioness's body failed to stand straight and collapsed to the ground. Sarabi stared in horror as her eyes scanned over the lioness's lifeless features. Her eyes were closed shut, her mouth was a little open, and her body was so skinny that the queen noticed the ribs sticking out.

Sarabi let out a sad sigh and bowed her head to the ground. This was one of lionesses that was part of their hunt and she considered the most powerful lionesses when they hunted. However, when they were hunting a couple of days ago, Sarabi did notice that she looked a bit fatigued but she hadn't expected for her to die like this.

Outraged, Sarabi broke away from the lionesses corpse and ran over to the others who were awaiting for her order to go and hunt. "My dear pride," Sarabi announced as she walked down the line of lionesses, "a fellow huntress has just passed away."

Each lioness looked at one another with sadness. Sarafina let out a disappointed sigh. She was disappointed at the lack of rule that Scar held for his brother's lands, that he fought so hard for to keep peace between each and every single creature. What Scar was doing was that he was damaging the lands where the creatures lived and causing fear between them. What were the lionesses supposed to do? They had to hunt for food for themselves but when they did, the hyenas stole it away from them because they were hungry.

"This causality has to show, not only to the hyenas but also to the..." she swallowed as she continued to speak, "the _king_ that we will not hunt anymore until he allows us to have a say in his ruling!" she stomped her paw on the ground and looked as each lioness nodded their heads in agreement and sent their queen a satisfied smile.

Nala smiled at Sarabi's decision. She hated the fact that she had to hunt for hyenas and Scar but an idea hit her while Sarabi spoke. "Excuse me," she spoke as Sarabi stopped talking and every lioness, including Sarabi turned their eyes to her. "I'm sorry to interrupt Queen Sarabi," she shyly spoke.

"No need to apologize child," Sarabi shook her head and gave her a gentle smile.

"How about we hunt in secret?" Nala suggested. "I mean, Scar and every hyena would probably be sleeping during the night. Not many animals might be out during the night but it wouldn't hurt to try hunting. Also, whatever animal we catch, we can share small portions with one another but we have to do it away from Pride Rock so Scar and the hyenas won't find out."

The lionesses chattered in agreement when Nala finished. "An intriguing idea," Sarabi nodded her head to the blue-eyed lioness, "however, as good as the plan sounds, we have to be careful of the hyenas that are on night patrol."

"What do you recommend we do?" one of the lionesses spoke up.

It was a rather risky action to do but Sarabi did not have any other choice. "If they notice us, then we have to attack them as silently as possible. We do not injure them, we kill them."

On that note, the lionesses broke away from the line and walked around the Pride Lands. Sarabi walked over to the lionesses corpse as Sarafina, Nala, and Kya followed her. "The poor thing," Sarafina whispered as she gently swept her paw over the lionesses head.

"Yes," Sarabi nodded, "we have to give her the proper burial. I want you to put her on my back and we'll carry her far away from Pride Rock and bury her to a proper place and away from this madness."

Sarabi lowered her body to the ground as Sarafina grabbed the lioness by the scruff of her neck and gently lowered her onto Sarabi's back.

"I think I know a place where we can bury her," Kya spoke up as Sarabi, Sarafina, and Nala followed her away from Pride Rock and into the barren Pride Lands. The four lionesses walked a long mile until Kya halted in her paw steps and looked around her. Beyond them was a tress standing with it's green leaves blowing into the distance.

Though it was a strange sight to see, Sarabi smiled when she saw the one inanimate object that still had life into it. "We'll bury her in front of this tree," Kya suggested as she began to dig a hole for the lioness. Sarafina picked up the lioness by the scruff of the neck and gently lied her to the ground. Nala looked around the dry land to see if she could find anything to put onto the lionesses grave. However, there was no colorful flowers in sight. The four lionesses got to work as they dug the hole deep enough to bury the body of the lioness.

"I think this is good enough," Sarabi said as she looked at the chasm that they made. Then turning their attentions to the corpse, each lioness grabbed a section of the body and gently lowered her into the grave. Then each lioness took turns filling the chasm with the dirt until the body was not seen and the chasm was filled.

Nala raised her paw and placed it upon the dirt of the grave. She lifted up her paw and on the grave was a neat paw print. Seeing what she did, Sarafina placed her own paw print next to her daughter's and so did Sarabi and Kya.

"This shows that even though we lost an innocent life, nothing is going to break our spirits," Sarabi spoke. She rose up her head and looked at the gray sky, "and I do mean nothing."

* * *

As the four lionesses returned back to Pride Rock, the hyenas were in a frenzy with the rest of the lionesses. Sarabi saw Banzai snapping his jaws at a lioness to get up and hunt for them. She, however, refused and told him the real reason why they were hunting. Banzai let out an annoyed groan and stormed away from her.

Sarabi knew that this was the time that every lioness needed to be cautious around the hyenas. These creatures tended to be a little temperamental and if they didn't get their way, they would immediately attack without mercy.

"Move it!" another hyena yelled straight at a lioness's face, "move it now or I will report you to the king!"

The lioness got up on her four paws and glared at the hyena, "bite me," she said and walked away from him to lay at another section of Pride Rock. The hyena had a shocked look on his face and he let out a scoff and walked in the opposite direction to harass another lioness.

"Hey you!" Sarabi turned her head when the voice was directed towards her. She saw Shenzi, the matriarchal hyena marching over to her. "Why aren't you gathering your little hunting party to get us some food!" the temperamental hyena stomped her paw on the ground as little dust particles rose from the ground.

Sarabi remained calm. "I am not happy with these conditions either," she said, "there is limited amount of food and water out there and we refuse to do anymore hunting until your king changes the laws or we leave Pride Rock and migrate to another location." On that note, the old queen walked past the hyena.

Shenzi looked after Sarabi as she walked away. The hyena did not want to believe her but what if she was right? She had seen the lioness that had just died not to mention that there were a couple of casualties in her clan as well. She turned around and jumped in front of Sarabi.

Sarabi stopped in her tracks but still regained the same calm composure she had before.

"Is it true?" Shenzi asked her.

Sarabi bowed her head, "yes," she answered, "and it is only going to get worse if we keep hunting this way. Look, either you can help us survive this or you can just worship Scar."

Shenzi scoffed. "Praise Scar?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow, "we are just following what he tells us to do."

"And this is how he repays your loyalty?" Sarabi whispered to her, "he devours more than half of the food for himself and leaves nothing but scraps for you and your clan."

_She's right_ Shenzi thought, even though she hated agreeing with a lioness. She could even see that it was not only the hyenas that were suffering from starvation but also the lionesses. She noticed that Sarabi was not as healthy as she used to be but she still retained that strong huntress posture. "What do you suggest we do?" she asked, even though she knew the answer to that.

"We migrate to another location in the Pride Lands," Sarabi repeated herself, "the sooner, the better."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

Nighttime fell upon the Pride Lands as each hyena retreated to their resting spots. Some lionesses tried to find a comfortable spot to rest but many of the caves were occupied by the hyenas so some of them had to rest in the cool night breeze. Sarabi walked over to the cave that she shared with Nala, Sarafina, Kya, and Nalia. However, tonight was the night that the four lioness planned to rescue Nalia from the cave where she was being held and they were also going to scout for some food to bring for the other lionesses. The lionesses were not necessarily sleeping. This was part of their diversion to trick Scar and the hyenas into thinking that they were still loyal to the king.

Sarabi watched from her cave as the last hyena made a last patrol of Pride Rock and headed into a cave to sleep. "Now how long do we have to wait?" Sarafina asked.

"Hyenas a very heavy sleepers," Sarabi whispered to Sarafina, "but we have to be as quiet as field mice to execute this plan."

After some time passed, Sarabi nudged her head to the mouth of the cave. Sarabi slowly walked out of the cave and was followed by Sarafina, Nala, and Kya. They made their way to the cave that was blocked by a large boulder. "Now," Sarabi whispered, "we all go to one side of the boulder and we have to give it our all."

She slowly walked to the left side of the boulder and put her paws on it as Sarafina, Kya, and Nala did the same."One, two, three, push," Sarabi whispered as the lionesses used all the strength that they had and pushed the boulder. "Again." They continued to push until the boulder slightly moved from the ground.

"It's working," Kya excitedly whispered as she used all the strength that she had and exerted as much force as she could. The boulder successfully moved until a portion of the cave was revealed. Within the cave was Nalia, who was slumbering.

Sarabi slithered through the opening of the cave and walked over to Nalia. She raised her paw and gave the sleeping lioness a gentle tap on the arm. "Nalia dear," she spoke as Nalia's eyes fluttered open.

The lioness gasped as she leaped on her paws and looked at Sarabi with a wide grin. "Sarabi!" she said in a loud voice but was shushed by the other lionesses.

"Don't yell," Sarabi told her, "we came to break you free and now we are gathering all the lionesses to go for a hunt in the Pride Lands. We are planning to eat and come back unnoticed."

Nalia felt her stomach doing a somersault. She felt that this was some kind of a dangerous adventure and also hoping not to get caught by the evil king. "How long have I been here?" she asked as she finally walked out of the cave.

"A few hours," Kya told her, "you must be hungry."

"No," Nalia shook her head, "I am _starving_."

"We will go and wake up the rest of the lionesses," Nala said as she and her mother went to alert the others.

"So," Nalia said and Sarabi and Kya turned her attention to her, "how are we planning on finding the food?"

"We have to be careful as we go," Sarabi told her, "there are hyenas on night patrol and if anyone of them notices us, we have to attack them as quickly and quietly as possible."

Nalia's eyes grew wide at the plan. _Wow _she mouthed at her two friends. This mission was risky and dangerous, not only for them but also for the hyenas who were going to be in for a big surprise.

"I have a better idea," a voice said behind them. Sarabi whipped around and she came face to face with none other than Shenzi herself. Kya and Nalia faced the hyena and got into a quick defense mode as they bared their sharp teeth and plucked out their claws. "Take it easy kitty cats," the female hyena said as she fearlessly approached the lionesses, "I do not appreciate hearing about my clan getting attack by lions."

"And we are not appreciating what they are doing to us," Kya growled at the the hyena.

Shenzi gave her a small shrug. "What can we do? We like food. However, I might be able to help you search for some food."

"Whoa," Nalia spoke up when Shenzi said that, "a hyena helping a bunch of starving lionesses? Now there's something you don't see or hear everyday."

The female hyena let out an exasperated sigh. "Look," she spoke through clenched teeth, "do ya want my help or not? I wouldn't have shown up here in the first place if I hadn't heard about your secret little plan."

Sarabi could not tell whether Shenzi was doing this out of the minor goodness of her heart or if she was going to report this to Scar. "What do you suggest?" Sarabi asked as both Kya and Nalia gawked at her.

"I know a way that's not within the sight of the hyenas on night patrol," Shenzi told them, "all ya have to do is follow me and once ya'll are a good mile away from the hyena's sight, ya can began your search."

"What's in it for you?" Nalia asked her.

"Food," Shenzi simply answered, "as ya can see, I am as hungry as you are. So whatever you decide to get, leave some scraps for us hyenas."

Sarabi nodded her head, "as you wish."

Suddenly, Nala and Sarafina arrived with the group of lionesses. Sarabi explained to them the plan and that Shenzi had decided to help them out. Both Nala, Sarafina, and the pride was a little reluctant at first, much to Shenzi's annoyance, but then they all agreed to have her help out. Before Shenzi could safely lead them into the Pride Lands, a lioness harshly whispered, "if you go against your word, I will make sure that you never see the light of day again."

"Hush," Sarabi shushed the lioness but that got on Shenzi's nerves.

"Oh go and choke on a fur ball!" she snapped as ignored whatever else the lioness had to say to her. She walked behind the pride and turned her head, "now if ya'll want this to work, you have to follow me closely and do exactly as I say. If I see a hyena, watch for my signal."

"Which is?" Nala asked and Shenzi rose her paw in the air.

"That," Shenzi said, "now come on."

* * *

Once the hyena and lionesses reached were into the Pride Lands, Shenzi checked every single direction to make sure that there was no hyena in sight. She proceeded into whatever grass there was left and tried her best to camouflage into the night. A stick snapped ahead of her as her ears and head perked up. "Hide," she growled to the lionesses behind her. Some of the lionesses ran behind whatever patches of grass, rocks, or trees that they could find around them.

Shenzi turned her head and she saw a hyena on night patrol. He was surprised to see her standing there. "Shenzi what are you doing here?" he asked her, "shouldn't you be resting at Pride Rock?"

"I decided to get some fresh air," Shenzi lied, "shouldn't you be doing your job and not mingling with whoever comes your way?"

"Wow," the hyena said, "you still have the same old sassy attitude that I like," he cooed as he walked around her. Shenzi controlled her temper when his body made brushed against hers. He stopped and sniffed the air, "not to mention that you have some of that familiar lion stench."

"What do ya think idiot?" Shenzi asked as she pushed him with her paw, "we have lived with lions for the last few days."

"Have you been fighting with them?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Go away," Shenzi ordered, for she wanted to do nothing with this certain hyena.

"Temper, temper," the hyena said as he gave her one last cocky smile and walked within the distance.

Shenzi whipped around to make sure that he was out of sight and would never return for the night. "All clear," she harshly whispered and the lionesses came out of their hiding spots. Once the group was assembled, she lead them deeper and deeper into the Pride Lands and away from any of the hyenas on night patrol. "This should be a good place," she said once they came to their site.

"The Water Hole?" one of the lionesses spoke.

"It's the best I could do," Shenzi snapped at her, "if ya have any better ideas genius then be my guest. I saw a herd of gazelles here a while go so I was wondering if some could be lurking about for a drink."

Nala walked over to the reservoir of water and as she looked, there was no water to be found. "This is terrible," she muttered under her breath. Suddenly, her ears perked up when she heard a twig snap into the distance. She lowered herself to the ground and squinted into the distance to see a lonely zebra grazing at whatever patch of grass was left. Nala smiled for the zebra was big enough to feed the pride and it was considered a filling food. However, this was her only chance and she had to do it just right.

Her muscles tensed as she bent to the ground and jumped towards the zebra with a mighty roar. The lionesses turned their heads as they saw Nala lunge towards the prey. The zebra was thrashing around in her grip, making it very hard for her to bite down its neck. A group of lionesses sprinted over to the zebra and grabbed its four legs with their jaws. One lioness pulled the zebra to the ground, only to be hoofed in the jaw.

Nala took this as her chance and she bit down on the zebra's thick and meaty neck. One lioness held her paw against the zebra's muzzle to block it's breathing. After a mere few seconds of torture, the zebra's muscles relaxed.

"Wonderful job Nala," the lionesses congratulated the teenage lioness.

Sarabi smiled at her and approached the kill. _How should we divide this equally among us_? she thought. Her amber eyes scanned the pride and there was a total of eight lionesses, her included. She also looked at Shenzi and noticed her mouth watering at the meaty meal that stood in front of her. Sarabi walked over to the zebra and tried her best to tear off the zebra's full leg. After doing so, she walked over to Shenzi and placed the zebra leg in front of her paws. "Thank you for helping us find food," the queen thanked her with a gentle, warm smile.

"There's no need to get all mushy," Shenzi muttered but then added a small smile to the queen. She picked up the zebra's leg and dragged it away. She had to make sure to be careful when heading back to Pride Rock. If any of the hyenas found out that she was helping, Scar would hear and he probably would not mind slitting her throat.

Sarabi watched the hyena leave but then turned her attention back to the zebra. "A pair of us should share a section of the zebra. Nala and Sarafina, you shall share the hind leg of the zebra. Kya and Nalia you will share it's front leg," Sarabi began and told each lionesses which part they should eat, "whatever is left of the zebra, we can share that among us."

After eating their share of the zebra, Nalia took a couple of small bites and quickly gulped down the meat. "What's the hurry?" Kya asked as she rose her head from the zebra meat.

Nalia licked her lips and swiped her paw against her muzzle to get rid of the blood. "I just remembered that I had to meet someone tonight," she told her friend, "which is why I should thank you, Nala, Sarafina, and Sarabi for getting me out of that cave."

"Who is it?" Kya asked but Nalia gave her a little sly smile.

"Oh a certain someone," she giggled and walked away from her pride.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

Nalia's paws burned onto the dry Earth of the Pride Lands when she ran as quickly as she could. Her heart pace accelerated from the running and the fear of getting caught by the hyenas. However, she was not going to let fear ruin her romantic night that she had planned with a certain rouge. She had met him during one of her hunting sessions with Sarabi and the rest of the pride. During that hunting event, she was trying to capture an antelope but the antelope managed to slip away from her and she accidentally grabbed the lion that was resting.

He had pushed her off him and was about to attack! Nalia, however, apologized as much as she could but she couldn't keep her eyes away from his strapping anatomy as well his fiery amber eyes and clean light brown mane. His attitude at first was a little cocky but as time passed by and after a couple of encounters with him, the two fell in love. Before Scar took over the Pride Lands, the two had planned a night together when there was a full moon.

Well, there was a full moon tonight. Nalia knew that she shouldn't be doing this. If Scar found out that there was a rogue and that a Pride Lander was romantically involved with the rogue, he wouldn't mind killing the rouge. But Nalia had promised that she would meet him and she wanted nothing more. She walked over to a river, or whatever was left of it, and waited for him to show up.

As always, he was late which was the one quality that Nalia did not enjoy. However, if she was going to be his mate, she needed to get used to that trait. Suddenly, something wet swiped against her ear and Nalia's body shivered. Whipping her head around, there stood the lion that she had fallen in love with. "Oh you," she spoke, "better late than never."

He chuckled when she said that. "Sorry hon," he pouted, "but I couldn't let the hyenas catch me." With that, he gave her a lick on the cheek and Nalia blushed. Even though they had known each other for a while now, he always gave her butterflies in her stomach as well as making her blush. Nalia's brushed her head under his chin and purred.

"How are things back home?" he asked her.

Nalia stopped purring and looked at him in the eyes. "Terrible," she told him, "there is practically no food or water and some lionesses have died."

"Isn't there anything I can do for you?" he asked her.

Nalia quickly shook her head. "Tobi, you are the most generous lion I have ever met but if you help us, you would be risking your life."

"Well you're king is ruling these lands like a fool," the lion, Tobi, told her. "I heard about King Mufasa's death but this new one that you have doesn't know a thing about ruling."

"And you suppose you can do any better?" Nalia winked one eye at him and gave him a sly smile.

Tobi scoffed. "I try to stay away from ruling kingdoms. Too much work."

Nalia let out a tiny groan. "Ugggh I just wish I can take with me to my pride so we can be together," she brushed herself against his body.

Tobi turned his head and gave her a small smile. "We are together now. Let's make the best of it," he softly said as he pushed his head against hers and gave her a lick on her muzzle.

Nalia's breath quickened when he did that. She gave him a lick on the cheek and pretty soon, the two adult lions were settled on the ground. Nalia's breath became short, knowing that they were in the heat of the moment. However, Tobi stopped before he could continue. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

_Do I_? Nalia thought. She couldn't risk getting caught but she loved Tobi so much that she wanted to give herself to him. She gave him a small smile and have him a small nod. "Yes," she answered and Tobi bought his head forward and licked her neck.

* * *

After the lionesses finished their meal, they walked over to the Water Hole and splashed the water on their muzzles to get rid of the zebra blood. Some lionesses even lowered their heads to grab a quick drink of the reduced amount of water. Sarabi's eyes scanned over the pride as she took a quick count to make sure that everyone was with them. However, one lioness was missing. "Everyone," she whispered loudly enough as each lioness turned their heads and looked at her. "Has anyone seen Nalia?"

The lionesses shook their heads when Kya spoke up. "She told me that she had to go and meet someone."

Sarabi sighed as she put a paw on her head. _Great _she thought _why Nalia? Why?_ She knew that Nalia could take care of herself but not if the hyenas were swarming the Pride Lands "We have to find her," Sarabi said, "Sarafina, take the lionesses back to Pride Rock. I will go and find Nalia."

Sarafina nodded her head as she gathered all the lionesses and quietly headed back to the Pride Lands. Sarabi headed to the west of the Pride Lands and tried to pick up Nalia's scent.

* * *

Nalia had never felt such passion that made you heart race and your body hot. She flung her paws around Tobi's back and pulled her towards him. As Tobi lowered his head to give her another lick on the neck, a twig snapped into the distance. Tobi jumped off Nalia and she tried her best to stand up on her paws.

"You need to hide," Nalia whispered to Tobi, "it could be a hyena."

"Shh," Tobi gently said and he turned his head and looked at the creature that was coming towards them. Once the creature was close enough, Tobi got into a fighting mode when he saw the lioness.

Nalia let out a puff of breath, "oh Sarabi. It's you."

"Yes," Sarabi harshly answered, "and what are you doing here with a lion?"

Nalia deeply blushed and ducked her head in shame. "Sarabi," she said in a meek voice, "this is the lion that I have been telling you about." It was true that she told Sarafina, Kya, and Sarabi her encounters with Tobi.

Sarabi turned her head and looked at the lion who stood in his fighting stance. She gave him a nod and said, "it's alright. I am not going to hurt you," and Tobi relaxed at her words. Sarabi turned her head and looked back at Nalia. "I understand that you have the desire to make love to him but you are at the wrong place and at the wrong time."

Nalia looked at the ground. "I know but I-I couldn't stop."

"What if you have a cub during Scar's reign?" Sarabi harshly whispered to her, "what will you do then?"

Having heard this, Tobi stepped forward. "She will hand the cub to me and I will take care of it until this reign is over."

"We don't know if that will be safe for you and for the cub when the time comes," Sarabi told him.

"I will do whatever is necessary," Tobi insisted.

Nalia couldn't help but feel that she had betrayed her pride. Sarabi was right. She had rushed into this sort of event and was endangering her life, as well as her pride, and Tobi.

"We will about this when the time comes," Sarabi suddenly broke Nalia from her thoughts, "now we have to go back to the Pride Lands."

Nalia turned her head and looked at Tobi. She gave him a smile and then gave him a lick on the cheek followed by a head rub. "I hope to see you soon," she said.

"I shall be waiting," he gently spoke and watched as the two lionesses walked away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

Sarabi and Nalia remained silent as they walked back to the group. The queen had the urge to scold Nalia for running away from the group but she couldn't force herself. She understood why Nalia had the urge to meet up with this rogue named Tobi. The way her eyes lit up when she described him to the others showed how much they were in love and Sarabi couldn't be more than happy with her. She halted in her tracks turned her head to look at the moping Nalia.

Nalia noticed the queen's paws in front of her and she slowly lifted her eyes and looked at her. She swallowed before she spoke, "I-I know what I did was uncalled for, but after being trapped in that cave for a day I felt like I was never going to see another day."

Sarabi gave her a serious but sympathetic smile. Every day that passed, the lionesses clung onto every string of life that they had left. A good number of the pride had passed away from lack of food and water. If only there was a way to escape from these lands and go to a different location things would be a little better. However, she had spoke to Scar about this situation every time they were in contact with one another but Scar would just ignore her pleas and remain at Pride Rock. Sarabi walked up to Nalia and fondly rubbed her head with hers. "I understand," she said and looked at Nalia with a smile on her face. "This was my first encounter with him and he looked like a true gentleman."

Nalia flushed at her words and nodded her head in agreement. "He is," she giggled. The two lionesses commenced their walk towards their group but they made sure to walk as quietly as possible to not alert any of the hyenas that were patrolling the lands. Nalia's excitement was increasing each second with each step that they took. She wanted to be prepared to kill any hyena that stood in their way.

The grass rustled in the distance and Sarabi's ears perked in the air. She held her front paw in front of Nalia and waited for the culprit to show itself. The grass near them rustled and Shenzi's head popped out from within the grass. "There you guys are," she gruffly said and walked up to them. "I have to get you guys back at Pride Rock now!"

Nalia and Sarabi looked at one another in concern. Had any of the hyenas woken up and found out that they were missing? Was Scar the one that found them missing? "We haven't a moment to lose," Sarabi spoke, "did you gather the others?"

Shenzi nodded her head. "Yeah they're already heading back to Pride Rock. They told me that you went after this one," she said, referring to Nalia. "Now I have to get ya two back at Pride Rock."

"Well then lead the way," Nalia said.

"I would if it was easy," Shenzi snapped at her, "there are hyenas in the borders of Pride Rock and I have to be very careful. If anyone of them found out that I was helping you, they would go and tell Scar."

Nalia knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "But aren't you the matriarch of your clan?" she asked, "if they got rid of you then wouldn't the whole clan fall apart?"

Shenzi nodded her head in exasperation. The more time they wasted talking, the difficult it was going to be to safely get back at Pride Rock. "Yes, yes, yes," she quickly answered in an annoyed tone of voice, "but Scar has his suspicions and he would be the one to kill me, not my clan. He doesn't care what happens to any of us!"

Nalia cocked her head to the side, "so much for being a king," she mumbled.

"So let's just get there as safely as possible," Shenzi said and the lionesses followed her into the depths of the Pride Lands. Shenzi was cautious with every step that she took to avoid stepping on pebbles, withered sticks, and bones. "Wait a second," she whispered and lowered herself into whatever patch of grass she was in front of.

Sarabi and Nalia halted and lowered themselves into the grass as well. Shenzi scowled when she noticed the same hyena that she had encountered before. He was proudly marching back and forth with his nose in the air as he sniffed the air to pick up a lion scent. His ears perked in the air and he scrunched his eyes as he picked up that familiar lion scent mixed with a hyena.

"What's happening?" Sarabi whispered.

"He's coming towards us," Shenzi answered in a mild whisper, "we can't run away, he will suspect something." She straightened her body and waited for the hyena to make his appearance in front of her.

Just as she suspected, the hyena's head popped in front of her and he gave her a sly but malicious smile. "Well, well, well Shenzi," he said and approached her. His eyes bounced behind her and his lips grew into a wide grin. "Now what might you be doing with the former queen and her lackey?" he asked.

Nalia growled under her throat but Sarabi gave her a soft foot with her paw.

Shenzi furrowed her eyebrows. "That would be none of your concern," she spoke through gritted teeth.

The male hyena laughed. "My looks like I have struck a nerve," he teased and walked around Shenzi, surveying every single detail of her. "I do admire your fiery temper," he whispered into her ear and pushed his body towards her.

Shenzi let out a scoff and placed her paw on his snout and gave him a push. Not liking that, the hyena growled and wrapped his paws around Shenzi's neck. The two hyenas yelped as they fell to the ground and began to scratch and bite one another. Nalia immediately sprang towards the hyenas but the male hyena lifted his hind paws and gave Nalia a strong kick in the jaw.

Sarabi ran over to Nalia and helped here off the ground. She ran over to the two hyenas, grabbed the male from the neck and pulled him off Shenzi. The hyena thrashed as he twisted his body and firmly planted his jaws onto Sarabi's nose. Sarabi roared and released the hyena but before she could react, the hyena sprang towards her and nailed her to the ground.

The male hyena opened his jaws and aimed for Sarabi's throat but was sent hurtling into the grass when Nalia tackled him. Lifting himself off the ground, the hyena sprinted towards the lioness and clamped his jaws on her paw. Nalia tried to shake him off but the more she moved her paw, the deeper his teeth sank in her flesh. Nalia bent her neck and grabbed a part of the hyena's ear into her teeth. She heard a small whimper escape the hyena's throat but he wouldn't release her paw.

Suddenly the hyena quickly turned his head to the side, completely ignoring the fact that part of his ear had been torn off, and bumped his head into Nalia's. Her paw was released from his jaws but before she could recover from the attack, the hyena sprang forward and tackled her to the ground. Not wanting to ruin his chance, he growled and bought his jaws towards her throat.

Nalia shut her eyes at the incoming attack. A sudden breeze blew through her fur and sensing that she was still alive, she opened. A roar was followed by a whimper as she turned her head to the side and noticed golden color fur intermingling with charcoal gray fur. "Tobi?" she whispered and lifted herself off the ground.

The lion gave a loud roar as he lifted himself on his hind paws and delivered a clawed paw towards the hyena. A scratch was heard when those black claws tore through the hyena's fur. The hyena let out a yelp but before it had a chance to attack, Tobi slashed his claws towards the hyena's throat. The hyena rolled to the ground and lay there motionless.

Sarabi and Shenzi stared in awe at the lion's rescue. Shenzi slowly shook her head in disbelief when that hyena was finally dead. Not one of the hyenas from her clan had to ability to fight with this hyena that was suddenly killed, not even Banzai. _Well good! _Shenzi thought _he is finally gone! The creep._ The lion turned his head and looked straight at Shenzi.

"Want to end this one too?" he asked and got into a fighting stance.

"Ha ya wish!" Shenzi gruffly answered.

"No," Nalia said, "she is helping us."

Tobi blinked in disbelief. A hyena helping two lionesses? "There's something you don't hear everyday," he said and turned his head to Nalia. "Are you alright?" he whispered and gave her lick on her cheek.

Nalia held her paw from the ground and looked at it. Then she looked up at Tobi and smiled, "I guess I will be." He gave her a gentle smile and licked the blood off her paw.

Shenzi rolled her eyes at the sight. "Come on," she urged the two lionesses, "we have to go now!"

Tobi walked away from Nalia and approached the female hyena. He gently scrunched his eyes and looked down at her, "you make sure that they get back home safely," he harshly whispered, "she is the only hope for the Pride Lands," he motioned to Sarabi with his head, "and she is the love of my life," he motioned to Nalia.

Shenzi wanted to smack her forehead with her paw. Didn't he see that the reason why she was not attacking Sarabi or Nalia was because she _wanted _to help them get back safely. "Yes," she answered in an exasperated tone, "that is the point!"

Tobi straightened himself and let out a soft growl. "Good," he finished and turned his back on the hyena. He walked over to Nalia and fondly nuzzled her. "You get back safely." He gave her a last lick on her ear and spoke in a sultry tone of voice, "I will be waiting for you dear." Nalia giggled and watched him walk away from them.

Shenzi took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "Now let's move it before anything else happens," she mumbled and the two lionesses followed her.


End file.
